Mariage tant attendu
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Hermione se souvient de son premier baiser avec... Venez lire!


ONE-SHOT R/Hr

Ca y est, j'y suis. Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, 22 ans, médicomage en chef à Sainte-Mangouste, me dirige vers l'autel pour prendre pour époux l'homme de ma vie, Ronald Bilius Weasley, 22 ans également, gardien des Canons de Chudley. J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment que je n'arrive pas à rendre le sourire que me fait mon témoin, Harry James Potter (qui d'ailleurs est le deuxième homme de ma vie…) Il me fait un clin d'œil et tourne son regard vers mon âme sœur, qui se dandine nerveusement devant le Mage Blanc (NDA :nom donné au « prêtre » des sorciers). En voyant Ron ainsi, je me souviens encore du jour où il m'a demandé de sortir ''officiellement'' avec lui…

_Flash-back_

_« Aïe ! Mais, t'es bête ou quoi ? Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ou qu… Ron ?_

_-Désolé Mione chérie !_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Excuse-moi, je voulais pas t'appeler comme ça !_

_-Mais ça me dérange pas ! Au contraire ! lui répondis-je en le regardant rougir à vue d'œil ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu as très bien compris !_

_-Oui, mais je crois que j'ai rêvé ! me dit-il d'un ton qui me fit fondre._

_-Et attends je te réveille !_

_-Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pincé !_

_-Ben pour te réveiller, gros bêta !_

_-Mais ça fait super mal ! Il faut que tu me guérisses maintenant !_

_-Ah ouais ? Et comment je fais ?_

_-Ben, réfléchis ! C'est pas moi le meilleur élève de Poudlard ! (je rougis fortement tandis que lui me fait un magnifique sourire.)_

_-Ah attends, j'ai une idée ! Et en plus, ça soigne même le moral… »_

_Je m'approche sensuellement du garçon qui me faisait craqué depuis 7 ans, et approche mon visage près du sien, « ou lala, je perds tout contrôle ! », sens son souffle dans mon cou et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes en attendant une éventuelle réponse à mon baiser… Gagné ! Il me le rend, passe ses mains autour de ma taille et me colle tellement à lui que je peux sentir ses muscles dus au quidditch « quel sport magnifique le quidditch ! »… Pour ne pas rompre ce lien magique, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me serre un peu plus contre son torse… « Ah c'est beau l'amour… » Après un long baiser (très approfondi d'ailleurs !), nous brisons le contact et nous nous regardons dans les yeux._

_« Mione Chérie ? je souris à l'entente de ce surnom_

_-Oui, Ron ?_

_-Tu veux… enfin tu sais, être MA Mione Chérie ?_

_-Oh que oui, je le veux plus que tout au monde ! »_

_Et c'est reparti pour des longs baisers… »_

_Fin du Flash-Back_

« Hermione, hou hou ? Tu m'entends Mione ?

-Hein ? Tu disais Harry ?

-Je te disais que nous sommes arrivés ma petite puce !

-Oh ok… merci Harry !

Après un baiser sur ma joue, Harry se hâta de rejoindre Ginny, avec qui il est fiancé depuis 4 mois. Quant à moi, je me dirige vers l'homme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je le regarde et je le vois me sourire amoureusement et prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Que c'est bon d'aimer et d'être aimé !

« Mes chers sorciers, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union d'un couple magique : celui de Miss Hermione Jane Granger et Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley ! A la demande des futurs époux, la cérémonie se déroule ici même à Poudlard, au bord du Lac, lieu où Ronald a fait sa demande à se chère et tendre ! »

Tout le monde sourit à l'exception de Madame Weasley qui pleure de joie depuis 6 semaines (depuis l'annonce de notre mariage !)

« Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Jane Granger, fille de Marie et Edouard Granger ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Et toi Miss Hermione Jane Granger, fille de Marie et Edouard Granger, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont consacrés, je vous déclare donc mari et femme ! S'adressant à mon époux, il dit Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Ron obéit et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser amoureusement ! Qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer Ron !

FIN


End file.
